Gold Rush/Strategy Guide
For a basic overview, look at Gold Rush. Terminology The numbers in Gold Rush can reach ridiculously large numbers, so the game uses letters to represent how great it is. Any number with a letter suffix indicates that the number is a factor of 10 raised to some power as follows: Thus 246F = 246,000,000,000,000,000,000 or 246 quintillion. You can have 99,999Z the most. As the game progresses, your damage and the gold rewards you receive increases in these orders of magnitude. Basics * The game has Areas with 25 stages in each one. There are 5 Bosses in each Area. * In order to pass the stage, you must defeat 10 monsters per stage by repeatedly tapping on the screen to cause damage. Your background magic skills will also do damage. * Bosses are stronger than the regular monsters, but you must defeat them within a 30 second time limit. * If you fail to defeat a boss, you will return to the previous stage until you're ready to try again. * Spend gold to make your taps more deadly, or increase your magic skills. * Boss fight times can be longer through upgrading Sprites. How To Gain Gold 1. Look for Treasure Chests * 1 in 30 stages, there will be a monster that resembles a treasure chest with eyes on it. * The Treasure Chest monsters are worth ten times more than the other ones. * If it takes you more than 4 seconds to kill a monster, you're better off finding a Treasure Chest monster. * This strategy is not necessary for lower levels, but if you wish to reach Level 125 and beyond then it is crucial to have lots of money to purchase upgrades. 2. Using Gold Rush ONLY on Boss Stages * There are 4 Skills that you unlock as you progress through Area 1. * The first 3 are useful for dealing extra damage. The 4th one (Gold Rush) rains free gold on you for 10 seconds. * It's important to use Gold Rush skill whenever you can and where it is most efficient. * Before the coins rain down, move to the closest Boss stage you can to make the most use of Gold Rush. Even if the Boss stage is in a lower stage than you are. Spending Gold Wisely 1. Buy Upgrades in Groups of 25 * On the Magic Upgrade tab you can spend gold to upgrade both your magic wand and background magic skills. * The first 24 levels increase a skill very slowly, but the 25th time opens up a special power-up. Or once you surpass Level 100, the skill power TRIPLES. 2. Don't Neglect The Less Powerful Skills * Your newest skills will probably contribute the most to your damage, but the older skills can still be useful if you upgrade them. * Older skills that are higher level than newer ones are still useful to your overall magic power. * Upgrading the older skills first will make it easier to kill monsters faster, and earn enough gold to level the new skills. Sprites and Clovers * After completing an Area for the first time, you'll receive a Silver Acorn and some Clovers. * The acorn grants you a Sprite which increases your overall damage, as well as an additional boost (e.g. +30% Critical Damage, fewer monsters per stage, ETC.) * Sprites are upgraded with Clovers to make their power stronger. * Every 10 levels, a Sprite will need Mushrooms to be promoted before leveling up again. Challenges * Clovers and Mushrooms can be obtained by running challenges, which is running through an Area again and having to buy your magic again from the beginning. * The Challenges become easier to manage once you have some Sprites and some Achievements to increase your global damage. Conclusion * Listening to these general tips will allow you to cruise through the first 3 Areas with minimal stress. Area 4 and 5 may require hours of dedicated gameplay to push your way through. * These tips are not definite ways of playing the game. They are here to help make your gameplay be less stressful if you're having trouble. Category:Gold Rush